The One I Love
by Anya James
Summary: Neoshippyness!!! Cassidy's POV.


****

The Cave

(Cassidy's View)

Anya James

Disclaimer: I don't own Cassidy and Butch. They belong to the guys that created Pokemon.

*******

Butch. That is the only name that comes to mind to me lately. I love him. Plain and simple. I love Butch. I don't think he loves me. But then again he keeps looking at me oddly. We were in a cabin out in the woods waiting till sun up to go catch rare Pokemon for the boss.

"What are you thinking about Cass?" He asks me in that sexy raspy voice of his.

"Not much. I just want to get out of here." He looks at me from the other side of the room and smiles.

"We will Cass, we will." I sighed and walked and sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Butch, I mean out of this." I pointed to the "R" on his shirt. Butch's eyes become wide and he jumps back a little.

"Cassidy, you can't be serious! You know what the boss would do if he found out!" I smile at him. He thought I was serious. This was great.

"Gotcha!" My smile became wider as his face became more annoyed. I loved to joke with him even though he hated it.

"Ahh, not again. You do this all the time and I still worry." Then we started laughing and I fell into his arms from exhaustion. "You okay Cass?" He asked me, amber eyes full of worry and concern.

"Yeah. Just laughing too much I guess." I lied. I just wanted him to hold me in his strong arms.

"Sure Cass." I lifted my head from his shoulder. Butch leaned his face towards mine. We came closer and closer until,

"This is the Saffron City Police Department, surrender to us now or we will open fire on you!" Officer Jenny yelled from out side the cabin door.

"Oh da…" Butch covered my mouth with his hand.

"Cass, don't say anything. If were quiet they might not think we're here." He removed his hand and I smiled. We got up from the couch we were sitting on and retrieved our things.

"Lets go out the window." I suggested and pointed to the closets window to us.

"Right." He replied taking my hand. I looked out the window and saw no police there so I opened it. Butch and I climbed out, took each others hands and ran.

"There they go!" Officer Jenny yelled. "After them!" She order all officers to follow us. We ran through the forest keeping a tight grip on each others hand. Suddenly shots fired and grazed past our faces. Butch looked back to see another shot fire. Then I felt more weight added to my own as Butch jumped on top of me to block the shot.

"Butch!" I yelled with all my strength, fearing the worst.

"It's okay Cass. I'm alright." He turned me over and I saw his beautiful smile. I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Butch." I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Where'd they go?" The officer said. "We'll keep searching till we find them."

"Cass, lets get out of here." Butch got off of me and crawled toward a cave in the distance. "Lets hide in there. We can cover the entrance." I smiled at him to make sure he knew it was okay with me. We got in and started piling stuff in front of the entrance.

"There were done." I sighed and wiped some sweat from my forehead. That's when I realized how dark the cave was. "Butch…I can't see you…where are y…" I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Cass, I'm right here. Stop talking so loud." He told me.

"Sorry. I didn't know where you were." I turned around so I could face him.

"We have to keep moving so they won't find us." He took his hand in my own.

"Are we gonna split up?" I asked trying not to sound too worried if he said yes.

"Cassidy. We're a team. Why would we do something like that?" He put his hands on his hips, but I guess he forgot he still held mine. Unable to contain my happiness, I jumped into his arms.

"Good. Cause if we did I'd really be…" I stopped, knowing if I said any more he'd find out the truth. I sighed and released from the wonderful embrace. "Lets go." I said dryly. I must have broken his heart when I did that but he couldn't know the truth. 

We walked hand-in-hand through the cave for about 2 hours when it started to get very hot.

"Wow, it sure is hot." Butch said while removing his shirt. I blushed. I mean sure I've seen Butch plenty of times with out a shirt but now was not a good time. We weren't even in our uniforms. I was wearing khaki shorts, a green halter, my black bikini, and some sandals. Butch was wearing black shorts, an orange t-shirt, his red bathing suit, and sneakers. He had to be so comfy.

"You okay?" He asked me confusingly. I nod and then took off my shirt. He started to blush at the sight of me. "Look Butch. A hot spring. Can we go in? Please Butch!" I love to beg at him because I don't do it often and he always says yes. He stares at me then at the spring. He takes off the rest of his clothes.

"Last ones in is a rotten egg!" He ran toward the spring.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled, taking off my outer clothes I run after him. I jump in after him and we start to have a splash fight. It probably lasted about 15 minutes before we got really tried and sat on a rock towards the middle.

"Butch?"

"Hmm?"

"What if we have a cave-in?"

"Then I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe." I leaned over and put my head on his wet shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me so I'm sitting on his lap. I sighed knowing that he would keep me safe from harm.

"FREZZE!" Officer Jenny screamed pointing her gun at us. Stupid. We weren't even moving. Then the whole cave shook and rocks started to fall. I wanted to scream but Butch pulled me into the water and we swam to an opening under the rock we were sitting on and got up on another rock.

"Stay here Cass. I'm going to get our stuff."

"No Butch. If you go. I go." He looked at me. "I won't let you go out there alone." I jumped into the water and held him tightly. I put my head on his bare chest and started to cry softly. He put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Butch?" I leaned up and still in the hug and kissed his lips for the first time. That's when I realized the mistake I made.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I was cut off by his lips. I shocked at first but then kissed back. The kiss last for several minutes and I never wanted it to stop. But a lack of air made us part from each other.

"That…was...amazing…" I said while trying to catch my breath. Butch looked at me and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I love you Cassidy." I looked at him with the brightest smile I ever had.

"I love you too." I felt like a tremendous amount of weight was lifted off my shoulders. We passionately kissed for several minutes when I suddenly let go of him.

"What is it? Is it me?" He asked me quietly.

"Butch, what if the boss finds out about us?" I sounded very frightened. He pulled me into an embrace and kissed my forehead.

"The boss won't find out. I mean he doesn't even know about Jessie and James even with that loud mouth Meowth around." He said trying to sound sarcastic. I snuggled up to him knowing he was right. He held me until we realized that we had to get out of that cave before we had another cave in.

"Cassidy, we have to go now." Butch told me while jumping off the rock we were on. I followed him in and we swam out of the underwater rock.

"Look at this mess. I bet some people died in this." I said sorrowfully as I gazed upon the mass of rock and dirt covering what was once a beautiful hot spring. Butch put his arm me and we searched through to see if there were any survivors.

"Butch look. It's Officer Jenny in that small cave down there." I called over to him while he grabbed our stuff. I showed him that all 7 of the officers that were following us were still alive.

"Please help us out. We're trapped down here. If you help us we'll um…uhh…let…you go." She told us quietly. It must have been a hard decision for them to make my letting us go.

"Butch, can you grab a rope?" I told him while getting our clothes back on. He searched through our stuff and pulled out a rope and gave it to me. I tied it onto a rock so they could climbed out. Once they were all out they gave their thanks and guided us out of the cave.


End file.
